Fuller House: What is Love
by Ch323232
Summary: This story will primarily be about the kids (Jackson, Ramona, and Max) but will include the adults occasionally. It is an AU of Season 3b. Updates will occur on a regular basis if people like the story (maybe weekly) but no set schedule.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ramona was so distracted by everything she had not realized she was wondering into the street and about to be hit by a motorcycle. Jackson saw this and instinctively ran out and grabbed her and pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

Jackson had his hands are her shoulders and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Jackson! You saved me!"

Jackson smiled, "Yeah I guess I did didn't I"

Without thinking Ramona leaned in and kissed him! It lasted for only a few seconds and when they separated they just stared at eachother blushing.

Jackson spoke first with his voice cracking a bit "Well we better get moving"

Ramona's face was bright red and she looked down "Yeah let's go"

Jackson and Ramona didn't say a word about the kiss to eachother the rest of the day, they continued there day together but didn't communicate with eachother anymore than absolutely necessary.

Later that night Jackson and Max were in thier hotel room watching TV, they each had their own bed, and when a commercial came on Max wanted to talk.

"Hey Jackson um can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure Max" Jackson said but with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well Rose told me she loved me and kissed my cheek and it was great and then I just yelled Holy chalupas and she walked away smiling"

Jackson laughed, "that's great Max so what's the problem sounds pretty good to me"

"Should I say I love you back?"

"Oh well do you?"

"Yeah I think so!"

"So go ahead Max you should totally say it; I mean it's a little weird since your not even quite 10 yet.." Max cut him off "I'll be 10 in 2 months!"

"Yeah and most people don't even have thier first kiss till after 12-13 and you're nine"

"Mom says I am mature for my age"

"Well I think you should go ahead and say I love you to Rose, even I think it's cute"

"Ok thanks Jackson, I think I will!" Max said feeling both happy and proud.

"Max, since I just helped you do you think you can keep a big secret? I mean it's a huge secret so I'd really be trusting you!"

"Sure Jackson, I can handle it!" Max was getting very excited about this, his big brother was going to trust him with something huge!

"Ramona almost got hit by a motorcycle but I saved her and she kissed me!"

"What?!" Max said as his jaw dropped.

"Yeah right on the lips! I mean a cheek kiss may have even been appropriate but she went right for the lips and it lasted for a bit!"

"Holy chalupas! That's crazy! So do you like her like that?"

"I've never even thought about her like that but when she kissed me it was like the best thing ever! So I don't know, it could have just been a heat of the moment thing that meant nothing or it could mean something real"

Max thought about it for a minute. On the one hand it seemed like a great thing but on the other she had felt like a sister to him and it could be weird.

"Well Jackson I think there is only one way to find out"

"Really what's that?"

"You have to kiss her again! If you still feel something maybe it means you guys could be a thing but if not then you guys would be able to go back to just being friends"

"That's actually really good advice Max, thanks bro"

Max got up out oh his bed and jumped on top of Jackson to hug him, "Your the best Jackson!"

The next morning Max had gone to his Moms room and Jackson saw Ramona in the hallway and Jackson asked her to come in to his room for a minute.

"What's up?" Ramona asked

Jackson looked down and his face became red "I um wanted to talk about yesterday"

Ramona blushed, "Oh, okay"

"When you kissed me I don't know it just felt like something really really special, did you feel the same?"

Ramona smiled and her face was very red, "Yes and I'll be honest it kind of scares me"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I don't know but when I kissed Popko it was fun, new, exciting when I kissed you it just felt I don't know deeper I guess"

"I felt the same! When I kissed Lola it was fun, with you it was intense, what does it mean?"

"I don't know Jackson"

"Do you want to find out?"

Ramona smiled, "Ok"

Jackson leaned in a kissed her putting his hand on her cheek. The kiss lasted for a while before Jackson pulled away.

"Definetly something good!" Jackson said with the biggest grin.

"Definetly" Ramona replied also with a huge smile.

"But what will we tell our friends, our parents I mean we live together" Jackson said.

"I don't know, I always thought you'd be like a brother but we aren't actually related so I think were ok. Our parents might not be too thrilled though"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them at least not yet"

"Yeah like we could just try doing stuff together out in public and see how it goes before we make any announcements"

"Ok, it'll be tough though" Jackson said while taking her hand and giving her a big smile, "Resisting trying to get another kiss"

Ramona smiled, "I can't believe I think I'm falling for a big goof like you!"

Jackson came in for another kiss and after a few seconds Max walked in the room.

"Wow that is even weirder than I thought it would be!" Max said while shutting the door behind him.

"Oh my God Max, please don't tell anyone" Ramona said with a big blush.

"Don't worry I already promised Jackson I wouldn't tell!"

"What? Jackson you told him?"

"Yeah Max asked me for help and afterwards I felt like he could help me, I trust my little bro!" This made Max give the biggest smile.

"Ok but please Max promise me too, we aren't ready for people to know"

"Don't worry Ramona I promise I won't tell"

After this everyone started getting ready for the big wedding with Steve and CJ.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the wedding Ramona and Jackson sat next to eachother. As expected it was hard for them not to act affectionate with eachother. They both just sat there acting awkward but no one seemed to notice except Max who gave them a couple goofy looks which they responded with angry eyes back at him.

But Max stopped giving them the goofy looks when Rose showed up and sat down next to him. Rose was as excited as always to see Max but Max for some reason was still nervous. When he first met her he immediately took to her but now for some reason saying I love you was making him nervous. And being so young he didn't understand why because he said I love you to so many other people in his family.

Max took Rose by the hand and smiled, "Hey Rose! It's so cool being here with you seeing your Mom get married!"

"Aww thanks Max!"

"Rose I don't know why I'm so nervous to say this but I just have to say it especially after you said it yesterday I love u Rose!"

Rose got a big smile on her face and Max leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, he was just going for the cheek but Rose shifted just enough so that it just barley touched her lips.

"Oh Max, I hope we are always together!" Max gave her a big smile and said "Same"

Jackson and Ramona both witnessed this and looked at eachother and smiled.

"Yeah I told him to go for it and look at that!"

"That's what you helped him with when you confessed about us to him?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm a sucker for bonding situations, the curse of being a Tanner-Fuller I guess, not much you can do about it!"

Ramona giggled and Jackson wanted to hold her hand but his brain stopped him. Ramona could kind of tell what he was thinking and thought a little contact wouldnt be noticed. So Ramona leaned her shoulder into his and smiled at him causing both of them to blush. Ok this isn't going to be easy both of them thought to themselves.

After this the worst wedding in history occurred. While at the altar Steve couldn't say I do and the whole thing was a total mess.

CJ punched Steve in the gut and informed Rose that she would be going with her on her honeymoon.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ok"

Max got up out of his seat, "No! Rose when will I ever see you again!"

Rose laughed, "At school next week silly" and then she hugged Max and trotted off with her Mother.

Then to top it off DJ breaks up with Matt in front of the entire wedding party.

After this the kids had the rest of the day to explore Japan some more but since Rose was gone Max had to stay with Ramona and Jackson.

Max was self conscious about this and tried to get his Mom to let him do something else but in light of the wedding events and breaking up with Steve D.J. wasn't having it and forced Max to go with Jackson and Ramona.

When they were away from the others and walking down towards an ice cream shop before they went shopping Max spoke up first, "I'm sorry for having to go with you guys I know you were probably wanting to use this time to talk about what you are going to do."

Ramona stopped and pulled Max up between them and put her arm on him, "Aww Max it's ok we will have plenty of time to talk later, let's just try and have fun okay"

"Yeah Max it's cool, I'm sorry you lost out on a weekend with Rose thanks to Mom's crazy ex-boyfriends" Jackson said and then patted Max on the head.

"Thanks Guys you are the best!" Max said with a big smile.

The trio went out for ice cream. Then they went shopping, they made it to a huge store with a play area and Max announced he could play there and give them a chance to talk.

So Ramona and Jackson sat in a relatively secluded spot and just stared at eachother awkwardly for a while neither knowing what to say but at some point Jackson had taken her hand and was holding on the table.

Jackson spoke first "I think we should stop being silly about it and just let it happen"

"I really want to Jackson, I still can't believe it but I think it might be because of how much we've bonded and we are kind of meant for eachother" Ramona replied

"Really? You think we might be meant for eachother?"

"Maybe, Kissing You was the best thing ever so that has to mean something"

"So do you want to start saying you are my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend?"

Ramona nodded her head and gave him a big smile and the pair leaned in and kissed eachother for a little while before separating.

"So now that's out of the way we can act like we're together but when we tell our parents it's going to be like crazy awkward." Ramona said.

A short time later Max came over and asked, "So everything good with you guys?"

"Yeah Max we are going to go ahead and tell our parents and announce that we are going to start dating!" Jackson said

"That's great! I'm happy for you guys, even happier for me though keeping a secret for real is actually quite hard!"

All three kids laughed and spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. Seeing Jackson and Ramona holding hands was a little weird for Max though but he just figured he'd have to get used to it.

That night when the kids got back to the hotel Max said goodnight to Ramona and went to his room. Jackson waited for Max to walk off before exchanging his own goodbyes with Ramona and went in for a kiss.

"Um what is going on?" Kimmy asked coming up behind them.


End file.
